


Forest Life

by RadioactiveCarpool



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forest AU, GrimmIchiUlqui, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCarpool/pseuds/RadioactiveCarpool
Summary: Ichigo, a hybrid between the forest guardians and hunters, has found himself in a place he never knew about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please prepare yourself for this epilogue (it doesn't have Ichigo in it, since it introduces part of the main relationship.) This also has lemon in it.

Ulquiorra was in the forest admiring the autumn leaves with his mate, Grimmjow. He was a centaur-like creature, half human and half deer, and he had deer horns and ears. His mate was half human, and half cat. Thankfully, Grimmjow only had two cat legs instead of four, and he had a cat tail and cat ears.

Ulquiorra sighed as he looked at his mate. Damn Grimmjow looked hot, and he tried to control himself around the other male. He just needed to do something. The scent of his mates' musk was too much. He needed to have sex with his mate.

He had (absent-mindedly) started touching himself with one of his hooves. "A-ahh..." Ulquiorra moaned lightly as he was thinking of fucking his mate. He then started lightly humping the air, and he felt himself at the verge of his release, and he soon came.

"That was hot," Said Grimmjow, since he was watching what his mate was doing. "H-how long were you there-" "Long enough to see the show, and you've got a pretty big cock," Grimmjow said before kissing his mate. "Now let's do something about that mess you made."

"Wh-what are you- Ahhh!~" Ulquiorra said as he felt Grimmjow start to lick his erection. "Gr-Grimmy..." Ulquiorra said quietly. Grimmjow then soon stopped, much to Ulquiorra's dismay. "It seems like you wanna put your cock in me, right Ulqui?" Grimmjow purred before he started to take off his loin cloth.

"I... I want to be inside of you, Grimmjow, and I want to... To fuck you hard." Ulquiorra growled.  
"Good," Grimmjow chuckled before getting on his hands and knees, putting his ass in the air. "I want you to fuck me hard until I cum, Ulqui!" Grimmjow yelled before Ulquiorra got on top of him. Ulquiorra positioned himself as best as he could, and thrusted into his mate, and he started panting. "F-fuck you're big, Ulqui!"

Ulquiorra chuckled at Grimmjow's complaint. He soon started moving lightly and slowly, being sure to savor every moment inside of his mate. "You're so... Tight, Grimmy." Ulquiorra then started to move faster, causing Grimmjow to moan.

"A-ahhh!!" Grimmjow moaned. "Yeah, you like that don't you?" Ulquiorra growled. He soon sped up even more and went harder and deeper, and then he hit Grimmjow's prostate. "F-fuck, Ulqui!~" Grimmjow yelled. "Moan more for me and I'll fuck you harder," Ulquiorra spoke.

He started to fuck his mate harder, and Grimmjow moaned even more. "Fuuck... Uhn..." Grimmjow moaned. "Ulqui... I'm gonna... Gonna cum!~" Grimmjow yelled as he came. Ulquiorra kept thrusting until he spilled his seed inside of Grimmjow and groaned.

He soon pulled out and walked away, only to get bombarded with questions. "I'm going to the river to clean myself off, Grimmy," Ulquiorra said calmly as he walked away.


End file.
